Smile
by aliengirl13
Summary: A new Meister and Weapon duo are now attending the DWMA! See their journey as they make friends, enemies, and KILL KISHENS while learning about them and there pasts! Pairings Included: OCxOC, SoMa, KiLiz, TsuStar (maybe Crotty) ps sorry if summary sucked.
1. THIS IS THE PROLOGUE SUCKAS!

Authors Note: Hi soooo this is my first fanfiction for Soul Eater, so if I mess up on a characters personality wrong I'm sorry I just haven't watched that many episodes of soul eater...BUT EVEN SO IT IS SOOOOO ADDICTING! And this has been in my head for a while...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! I only own my OC's or anything els I mention

* * *

Episode 1: THIS IS THE PROLOGUE SUCKAS!

"Oh my DEATH! I can't believe we're here!" The girl bounding up the steps was practically screaming and waving her hands like a rabid fangirl her big innocent eyes taking in everything of the huge school that is the DWMA. On the other hand the boy trailing about behind her was a lot less enthusiastic and in fact looked quite bored "you really need to calm down Marion-" though before he could finish the girl who seemed to be called Marion was right up in his face and his face exploded in a furious blush.

"Awww Vincey how could you not be be excited!" The boy who seemed to be called Vincey was not responding seemingly to lose the ability to speak, but when he did all that came out was "Marion p-p-p-please g-g-g-get o-o-out of my f-f-face..." She moved away from his face area and grabbed his arm giving him a million wat smile "come on before we're late!"

The poor guys system shut down and was helplessly pulled to the top of where they were she stopped and let him go. Shaking his head a bit to clear the cobwebs he responded "how are we going to be late? WE'RE AN HOUR EARLY!" The girl just responded with a cute pout "BECAUSE! We still have to explore the school, I mean look at it, it's pretty darn big!"With this he rolled his eyes "I'm sure they would have assigned older students to show us-"

Again he was pulled helplessly by the much stronger girl "we have no time for logic Vincey! We have exploring to do!" Vincey just shook his head, his eyes toward the sky "this is what I get for letting you eat four bowls of your sugary cereal."

"SUGARY SUGAR PUFFS ARE AWESOME!"

"Whatever, lead the way." With that the girl ran at full speed knocking them both into the huge door "note to self...open doors to enter places" Marion moaned while the boy scoffed "ya THINK!" Ignoring his sarcasm she pried them both from the door this time actually opening the door "HA NOW NOTHING WORSE CAN HAPPEN!"

*2 hours later...*

The pair have been wandering around with no luck in finding the classroom and 'Vincey' was starting to get really irritated with his partner because all she was doing was looking at a huge map and muttering to herself "I knew we should have taken a right albuquerque-"

"What?!" The boy shook his head, stopped walking, and grabbed the map from his weapon "hey! I need that!" Now that he had a better look at it, the map wasn't even of the school it was a map of...nothing? It was blank! In a fit of rage he ripped the paper up into shreds and stomped up to her his finger shaking in her face only to have her bite it "OWW WHAT THE FRICK SAUCE MARION! WHY'D YOU BITE ME!?" He screamed only to have her shrug her shoulders "I don't know maybe I...wow."

"Again, WHAT THE FRICK SAUCE WE'RE ARGUING AND-" All the female had to do was turn him around and he shut up.

What they intently stared at was a hallway that guillotines that lined the roof.

"Maybe our class is that way!" Marion started to walk only to have the other pull her back "ARE YOU CRAZY!" He thought about for a second "never mind that question, that hallway probably just leads to the detention room, now lets go find-OH COME ON!" She was already halfway down the hallway giggling like an idiot "HAHAHA YOU CAN'T CATCH ME, NANANA BOOBOO!" Then to egg him on she blew a raspberry, which sent him absolutely over the edge.

"COME BACK HERE BEFORE YOU KILL YOURSELF!"

"NAAAAAAAAAAAA NAAAAAAAAA-woooow how did this even fit in here!?" She yelled obviously taken aback. The boy didn't know what she was talking about until he actually arrived at where she was.

The room, looked just like the sky. The clouds seemed real as they drifted in a lazy fashion and the only real indicator that this was a room were the windows which punctured the sky to reveal the outside world.

"Ooh pretty mirror!" Before the girl could touch the mirror or the boy could stop said girl from touching it at all and most certainly break it, a tall black figure appeared that had these ridiculously big hands and a skull for a face.

"Hello Hello Hello! My what do we have here?" It held a cheerful tone as it realized it had company. In a moment of weakness the boy let out a squeak that resembled that of a little girl and hid behind his partner. Not noticing (or caring) about her friends display and bowed to the figure "finally! We have been here for about two and a half hours and we couldn't find ANYONE! Could you please help us Mister." She sugar coated each word and made sure to smile cutely.

The figure stepped out of the mirror and adressed them personally and asked "mind if I ask your names?" Seeing that the skeleton thing was not a threat the boy introduced himself.

"My name is Vincent Gate, Meister"

"And I'm Marionette Poppet! Weapon."

"Ah yes! The new students...but wait...I thought I had assigned students to show you around, what happened?" Vincent jumped up excitedly and again pointed a shaking finger in his weapons face "HA I TOLD YOU, BUT NOOOO WE HAD TO- OOOOWWW AGAIN MARIONETTE!?" He jumped back as he rubbed his twice bitten finger, while she smiled smugly.

Seeming to ignore the scene the figure introduced himself "I'm Lord Death and to solve-" Lord Death was cut off Marionette jumping up and grabbing him in a killer bear hug, then to add insult to injury"OH MY YOU! YOU ARE SOOO GOOFY LOOKING AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE BIG AND SCARY! IT'S EFFING ADORABLE!"

"REAPER CHOP!"

Marionette fell to the ground a huge indent in her cranium that was now gushing a bit of blood, which caused her meister panic and drop down next to her and place her head on his knees "OH DEATH! DON'T DIE MARION! DON'T GO TOWARD THE LIGHT IT'S TO SOON AND I HAD SO MUCH TO TELL YOU!" The only sign that she was alright came when she started giggling like an idiot "my brain hurts...oh look a pretty stars..." Vincent shook his head, stood up, and extended his hand so Marionette could take which she gladly did.

When she was up and about, the weapon spoke as if nothing happened "you were saying" then patted away some invisible dust. The death god returned to his usual cheery self and spoke "as I was saying,your class is Crescent Moon so, head down the hall, then take a right at Albuquerque." The meister's jaw dropped with a thud on the ground and it was the weapons to point and gloat "HAHA TOLD YOU!" Vincent tried to bite her, but she moved away before it could happen.

"What? The Albuquerque room is a really old classroom that nobody uses or even knows about" questioned Lord Death. To this Marionette just shook her head "nothing just a debate from earlier and thanks for the directions!"

With that she grabbed her Meister's ear and drugged him out the room in a furious rush "OWWW WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU BOUT MY EARS!" Screamed Vincent as they the door shut behind them "NO TIME WE'RE LATE!" She screamed back.

*30 Minutes Later...*

The duo stood in front of the door marked as Crescent Moon just starring at it "well are we just going to stand here like idiots or are we going in, I mean we're already pretty late." Marionette turned her head toward her partner who was right behind her "I don't know...nervous I guess..."

Vincent with all his might tried (and failed) not to laugh, but ended up on the floor rolling "what's so funny!" Yelled Marionette, mad that her feelings were a laughing matter. The Meister slowly got up, cleared his throat and continued "well...your the most confident person I know! Heck I wouldn't be surprised if you had started taking off all you clothes and gone streaking right now."

"I plan on it, but not now." She responded with a shrug.

"Or...the fact that you kill all those...creepy...crawly...bugs in the house." The Meister shuddered at the word 'bugs' like it pained him to say it.

"That's only because you are totally afraid of of them."

"Lastly, WHO WOULDN'T LIKE YOU! Your sweet, confident, smart, fun, and really pretty...NICE, NICE, IT'S NOT LIKE I LOOK AT YOU LIKE THAT I MEAN-" Before he could finish he was tackled to the ground by his weapon, her arms around his neck in a hug "thanks Vincey, that really makes me feel better!"

"O-o-o-oh w-w-well y-your w-welcome." He stuttered his face a tomato red.

The Weapon pulled her Meister up and placed her hand on the doorknob and grabbed Vincents hand "lets do this!" He shrugged his shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes "after you." With that she ran full speed...into the door "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DOORS!" Pulling herself and Vincent from the door "I'M SORRY DOORS HATE ME!" This time she tentatively put her hand on the doorknob and actually turned it "there not so hard now is it?"

"Whateves, TIME FOR CLASS!"

* * *

"I can't believe we go up that early in the morning for nothing, so not cool." Soul grumbled as he buried his head in hands as the lesson droned on and on. Maka couldn't help but agree "maybe something happened?" Soul shrugged his shoulders "maybe they took a long walk off a short pier."

"MAKA CHOP!"

The albino scythe fell to the ground witha book indent in his head "OW WHAT THE HECK MAKA!" He yelled very confused at the sudden Maka Chop "they may have been late Soul, but you still have no right to be rude!"

"Yeah! How could they stand up a big star like ME!" Yelled Black Star before he got sucker punched by a book (courtesy of Maka) and fell back to his seat. Tsubaki then sighed and continued "I just hope nothing bad happened."

"It does seem a bit odd that they would arrive late on their first day." Stated Kid before he was slapped in the back of the head by Liz "what are you talking about?! On our first day we were THREE hours late!" To this Kid rubbed the back of his and looked at the Pistol "that was different, we were late because I needed to fix the symmetry in the house so it make's it perfectly fine."

**THU****D**

Everyone in the classroom stopped what they were doing and looked at the door weather it be texting, studying, paper Giraffe killing, or even making out (they had only just started when Steins back was turned.) The door slammed open and revealed two teenagers who ran in like crazy people (or Black Star.)

"Hellooo people, sorry we're late!" The girl bowed and pulled the boy right to her "yeah we got lost..." Stein got up from dissecting the Belgium Tiger and threw the scalpel right near their heads, the boy turned a shade whiter while the girl looked shocked but regained her composer. "That usually calls for detention, but since your new I'll let you off the hook, now please introduce yourselves and take your seats."

The girl stepped up first, but not before retrieving the scalpel from the wall and returning them to Professor Stein, poked the dead Belgium Tiger, then stood in the middle of the classroom.

"Hello my name is Marionette Poppet, but you can call me Marion for short! I'm the Weapon between the two of us and a Trident is what I am!"

The girl wore a long sleeve shirt with rainbow sleeves (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple) while the main shirt part was black, a denim skirt, black sneakers, with ankle socks. Her hair was a light brown done two very messily done braids with a heart bobby pin in the left side of her bangs that hangs to the sides. Though her most stand offish feature were her orange eyes full of childish wonder with a glint of crazy.

With her introduction said she sat down...on the floor "what are you doing?" Questioned Stein. Instead of turning around she bent her spine back until her head touched the floor "you said to take a seat, but you did not say WHERE!" Her Meister shook his head, grabbed her under her arms and lifted her to her feet.

"Sorry bout her I believe she was dropped on her head to often"

"WAS NOT!"

"Whatever...oh and I'm Vincent Gate, Meister..."

The Meister wore a light blue long sleeved button up shirt that had a pocket over his heart, tan dress pants, regular black sneakers, shaggy black hair and lazy blue eyes with black square glasses over them.

With that Vincent grabbed his weapon's arm and moved up the steps and found empty seats right behind Death the Kid and his twin pistols Liz and Patty. Immediately Marionette started poking Kid's head, more specifically the three white lines on his head. "May you please stop poking me?" He turned around to face the girl, but all he got as a response was her giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"YOUR HEAD! What's with the three stripe only HALF WAY around your head? Did you lose a bet?" This literally sent Kid overt the edge as he fell from his chair, curled into the fetal position and started mumbling that he was shrugged, sat down, winked at her partner, then raised her hand "Yes Ms. Poppet?" Asked Stein, a little irratated his dissection was interupted again.

"What do we do after class?"

"Your tour guides will tell you."

"Who are they?"

"Does that really matter at the moment?"

The trident threw her hands in the air in a dramatic gesture "YES IT DOES! WHAT IF WE GO SOME REALLY FREAKY WACKA DOOS!"

"You are a freaky wacka doo." The smart aleck came from none other than Soul who was trying to go back to sleep,but was kept being awoken by the new loud mouth. He closed his eyes again for only a brief second before he felt someone breathing on him and he opened his eyes to reveil that weird new girl in his face. "You wanna start something buster!? CAUSE I HAVE ALREADY BROUGHT IT!"

"Come on, stop bothering the guy Marion, you look like an idiot!" The trident was pulled by the ear back to her seat where in a very mature way, made a face at Soul and moved her eyes forward to the lesson witha smirk.

Vincent in the commotion was trying to go back to sleep as well, but he needed her to settle down "So what do you think of the school so far?" He mummbled to her as his face was in his arms. In response all she whispered was "better than I imagined, it's like a dream."The Meister smiled and thought only one thing before his eyes closed all the way and fell asleep.

_This is definitely going to be an interesting year._

* * *

A/N: Soooo what do you think? Sorry if I missed any marks on any characters I really a rookie in the Soul Eater Fandom, this has just been buzzing in my head for while. Ps any comments on my Oc's?

Please Read ,love/hate, and review so I can make this better!

The next episode:

The Tour


	2. The Tour

A/N: I'MMMMMMMM BAAAAAAACK! Yes now lets see how these crazy kids are doing!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Well...I do own my OC's

* * *

Episode 2: The Tour

The students of the class Crescent moon were being let out of the room in a steady stream...well until some girl jumped on top of everyone and started crowd surfing on them until they purposely dropped her to the floor, leaving her groaning. "MARONETTE GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Marionette slowly got up and slowly approached her Meister "Whaaaaat! IIIIIIII waaaaaas juuuuuuust plllllllllaaaaaying Viiiiiinnnnncccyy!" Vincent shook his head in confusion "why the heck are you talking like that? It's weird." Of course all she did in response was give him one of her cutesy smiles and a wink.

"Still didn't answer my question...hey shouldn't we find our tour guides so we do not repeat this mornings escapade." He turned around in an attempt to maybe find them walking by, but to his disappointment he couldn't see anyone, as all their classmates seemingly went out to lunch (which probably Vincent and Marionette wouldn't make it to seeing as they have no idea where their going). Vincent turned around again to get his weapons input, only to find that she was gone "DARN IT MARION! I TURN MY BACK FOR JUST A SECOND AND YOU RUN OFF!"

Vincent started storming off in a huff when suddenly someone from behind grabbed his arm, which pretty much scared the shiz out of him and in an attempt to fight whoever it was, he started to pitifully slap his hands in front of him like a girl. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hold on killer, it's just me! I found our tour guides!"

The young Meister boy opened his eyes to reveil his weapon witha bunch of other people which caused him to blush a bright red upon realizing he just made an idolt of himself "huh...oh yeah I totally knew that! I was...just testing you...I uh guess you pass..." he lamely mumbled, trying to cover up his embarrassment. A boy with snow white hair gave a shark toothed smirk "wow that was probably the most uncoolest thing I have ever seen, you scream like a little girl man" though before the sandy blond could hit him with a book, Marionette got right up in face, breathing heavily

"HEY YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU ALBINO SHARK! BY THE WAY I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN YOUR LITTLE COMMENT FROM BEFORE!"

The boy in the ninja outfit and blue hair started laughing in the loudest and obnoxious way "HAHAHA YOU SOOO GOT BURNED!" To this Marionette started poking him really hard "HOW DARE YOU POKE THE ONE THAT WILL SURPASS GOD!" To which her only response was "where is the friggin mute button?"

Which set the boy off really bad, causing a fist fight between the two. The only reason it stopped was because the pairs partners pulled them back "Marionette! Stop being a moron and HEIL!" "Blackstar! Please stop, we need to welcome not fight them!"

The held back weapon and Miester only screamed in response "HE WAS ANNOYING ME!" "SHE POKED ME AND I THINK SHE BIT ME!"

Vincent was plusing in anger, his partner was now drawing up his last straw "Marionette...STOP BEING AN IDOLT OR ELSE YOU CAN'T WATCH TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!" Marionette turned to her partner, shock written all over face, but it was replaced by rage pretty quickly "you can't take mah Turtles!"

* * *

*1 hour Later*

Somehow the gang had pried Marionette off of Vincent who was now shaking and bit bloody "let's just introduce you guys to everyone...before anything else happens." Maka said before gesturing towards herself then to Soul"I'm Maka and this is my partner Soul." To this Vincent just nodded in greeting while Marionette cocked her head to the side "Are you two dating?"

This question caused the Miester and Scythe to splutter and blush "W-W-WHAT IN DEATH'S NAME WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT?!" Maka stuttered out. The Trident just shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, you guys just look like a cute couple." Soul just laughed at this trying to play off his embarrassment (though he was still blushing a deep tomato red.) "Y-y-yeah right, like I'd go for Miss Flat As A Board here."

Of course this earned Soul a severe Maka Chop to the head.

Next Blackstar jumped right in front screaming at the top of his lungs "I AM THE GREAT AND ALL POWERFUL BLACKSTAR! THE ONE THAT SHALL SURPASS GOD AND LORD DEATH HIMSELF!" Tsubaki then shyly responded "And I am Tsubaki...welcome to the DWMA..."

Still being as verbal as ever, Vincent nodded while Marionette glared daggers at Blackstar "do not think I forgot our fight Motor Mouth! We'll save it for when there are no witnesses!" Of course this caused the two to get in each others face and have an intense glare off to the death...or at least until their partners pulled them apart.

Last, but not least Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters stepped up "My name is Death the Kid and these are my weapons-" though before he could finish Marionette was right behind him touching his white stripes "oh yeah I remember you! Your the Spazoid who passed out! So...how ya feeling Stripes?"

Kid looked as if someone had slapped him across the face and fell to his knee's muttering and crying "_Stripes...Stripes...Stripes..."_

Both Marionette and Vincent looked confused "is he alright? Do we need to call someone or something?" Said Vincent as he pointed to the depressed Kid. The older of the sisters just nodded "yeah...he has OCD and obsesses with Symmetry...by the way I'm Liz and this is my younger sister Patty." The younger sister just laughed and pointed at the distraught Kid.

"Okey Dokey then! Lets get a move on! Places to go! People to see! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Yelled Marionette running off "HEY WAIT UP YOU IDIOT WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT!" Her Miester yelled after her while chasing her, leaving the gang behind.

"Wait up! You don't know where your going!" Yelled Maka after them.

"Soo not cool!" Yelled Soul following after his Meister.

"HEY NOBODY RUNS FASTER THAN BLACKSTAR!" Screamed Blackstar trying to catch up to Marionette.

"Blackstar wait up! You might break something!" Said Tsubaki running after Blackstar.

"KAHAHAHAHA LOOK AT THE FUNNY PEOPLE RUN" Laughed Patty giving into the chase as well.

"Patty hold up!" Yelled Liz after Patty sprinting to catch her.

"GAH NONE OF YOU ARE RUNNING SYMMETRICALLY!" Screamed Kid running after them to organize their running.

* * *

*After much running later*

Somehow they all caught up with each other, they were able officially starting the tour, leading them all to the cafeteria (which surprisingly was still going on.) So all of them stopped to eat...unfortunately both Marionette and Blackstar had challenged each other to a eat off to see who could eat more food. After they ate their portions they started eating off other peoples plates. "Marion! Stop right this instant! By Death this is disgusting..." Of course she ignored him and continued.

The only reason the stopped was because lunch was over...plus their partners had tied them to chairs bolted to the floor.

"Marion...that was one of the most disgusting thing I have ever seen you do..." Vincent remarked after letting his weapon go.

"No it's not Vincey, what about the time I ate a live tarantula on a dare." To this Vincent became a sickly shade of green "Oh Death...PLEASE DON'T REMIND ME!" The Miester ran to the nearest potted plant and emptied his stomach in it. As his weapon held his hair the weapon spotted something in the corner of her eye "ohhh what's that..."

She walked over to discover it was a giant board with stuff on it "Hey tour people what's this?" The gang plus her Miester who was done chucking his cookies walked over. "Oh this, it's the assignment board, these are the Kishin eggs that need to be reaped." Explained Maka.

Marionettes eyes grew to the size of dinner plates with excitement "Ooooh Vincey LETS GO ON A MISSION!" This everyone gave her an uncertain look "are you...sure...it is only your first day..." Said Tsubaki only to have the Trident nod her head in a fashion that made them believe that her head would fall off "Absolutely! How bout this one!"

*_1 STAR MIESTER/WEAPON MISSION*_

_Reap the soul of one named Jeffrey Dahmer also known as the Milwaukee Cannibal who has been killing, raping, and dismembering innocent men/boys, eating the soul and remains of the victim. Located in Milwaukee._"

"Perfect!"

"No! Not Perfect you moron! We could get killed, we have only been partners for about a month! We can't even preform a soul resonance yet!" To this the weapon only gave a smile "well then all the more reason to do this, we need experience! Plus we know enough about fighting to not get killed...maybe horribly mauled, but not killed." To finish, she looked him straight in the eye giving him her determined look, which to him meant that no matter what he said he would not be able to talk her out off it.

"Fine we'll go let's just-" Before he could finish Marionette rushed him and gave him a hug causing him to become tomato red "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU ARE THE BEST MIESTER A WEAPON COULD EVER HAVE!"

"Ha, ha, ha...I wouldn't say I was t-t-that great..."

In the backround Vincent heard the others laughing, so he pulled apart from her and cleared his throat "Ahem...so how to we get assigned to a mission..." Maka nodded her head to the nearest mirror "you have to contact Lord Death through the mirror and tell him your taking on the mission." The Trident walked to the mirror and knocked on it "heeeelllloooo annnnnybooooody hooooome!" Death the Kid shook his head and explained "You need to breath on it, then write 42-42-564, then say 42-42-564 for when you want to knock on death's door."

"Oh, thanks Stripes!" Again Kid went into a depressive state crying and mumbling.

After Marionette did as she was told the Mirror shimmered and then the appearance of Lord Death appeared and he gave his usual cheery greeting "Hiya hiya, oh well if it isn't Marionette and her Miester Vincent! What do ya need?"

This time Vincent spoke "well we would like to take on the Jeffery Dahmer case if you would allow us to."

"Oh sure why not! Just be careful!" This caused Marionette to hug Vincent in excitement and the Soul Eater gang to anime fall in shock "But Lord Death! They are inexperienced! They are at great risk! Shouldn't a more experienced team accompany them!" Exclaimed Maka.

"Hmm you got a point...But I believe they can handle it!" To this the Trident jumped up and down and squealed. Everyone except Marionette was a little confused and taken aback.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we at least bring on team!?" Questioned Vincent to Lord Death uncertainly.

"Of course!" To this Lord Death bounced a bit "Alrighty then, see you two after your mission!"

"Yes Lord Death!" Both Marionette and Vincent responded before the screen went black.

"YAAAY TO MILWAUKEE!" Screamed Marionette running off "SCHOOL'S NOT OVER YOU NITWIT COMEBACK HERE!"

With that the soul eater gang chased after them yet again trying to get them to class on time.

* * *

AN: YAAAY CHAPTER 2 IS FINALLY DONE! Please review and give me ideas to make this better!

The Next Episode:

Our first Kishin!


End file.
